Adrianna Farigoule
Early Life Adrianna Kuznetsov was born in Pripyat, Kiev Oblast, Ukraine on April 25th 1985. Born to Boris Kuznetsov, who was a worker at the Chernobyl power Plant, and Ivana Nikolin who was a housewife. unfortunately her father died in the cleanup efforts of the Chernobyl accident that occurred on her first birthday. Thankfully Adrianna and her mother were visiting family in a neighboring town the day of the accident. Ivana was devastated, turning to heavy bouts of drinking of vodka and Antidepressants. The Soviet government offered little in the way of compensation or support as they were not present when the accident happened. Ivana and Adrianna drifted from village to village staying with friends or family when possible and trying to find work as maid, child sitter, and laundress. When Adrianna was about age 3, Ivana met Jean Paul Farigoule, a French Import/export agent looking for timber outlets in Northwest Russia. they fell in love and Got married,with Jean Paul adopting Adrianna,changing her last name to Farigoule. They were married on march 25th 1989. A month later,leaving Adrianna with Ivana's sister, the couple departed by plane for a south pacific honeymoon. and the plane was lost at sea on her 4th birthday. Elementary Schooling Adrianna was placed in the Belozersk Special Orphanage due to her not speaking, frequent nightmares, and withdrawn behavior. Russian orphanages were more like boarding schools, similar to that of primary boarding schools of England, though in the case of Russian equivalent vastly underfunded, poor accommodations, and very regulated curriculum. Adrianna showed slow development but IQ testing showed normal intelligence. Her first showing of magic was rather detrimental to her acceptance at the orphanage. at about age 8, Adrianna was being bullied by several older students, for being slow and overweight, as well as her odd behavior in her sleep from the repetitive nightmares. balled up in a fetal position with the bullies around her, she swung out with her fist hitting nothing physically, but all went eerily quiet. several minutes when by before she opened her eyes thinking they had left, only to see all of them had been knocked back and unconscious, but not a mark on them. from then on she was ostracized from the rest of the orphanage. Koldovstoretz upon reaching age 11 she was transferred to the Koldovstoretz school, believing it was just another state run school. upon arriving she feared even worse treatment, thinking she was being punished for the incident still. the first few days were both very tough and wonderfully eye opening for her. finally realizing she wasn't a freak or doomed. as the years went on she showed natural abilities with charms, Transfiguration, and Divination, and a good handle on Herbology. learning about Dream analysis and its meanings in divination, she finally understood the repetitive dreams she had been having for years about the losses of her father, mother, and stepfather, finally allowing her to cope with the accidents that claimed their lives. she never quite got the heavy academic subjects such as magical history, ancient studies, or astronomy. She did however have an innate feel for Ancient runes and Arithmancy. There was one academic where she did exceptionally well,Magical Theory, especially in the areas of Wand Lore and crafting. She also learned about wood carving and sculpting in stone, showing a unprecedented talent for the use of both magical and muggle carving methods. Enjoying the control and feel that the hammer and chisel allowed her. N.E.W.T Scores 1. Charms - Outstanding 2. Divination - Outstanding 3. Magic Theory(with specialty in Wandlore) - Outstanding 4. Transfiguration - Exceeds Expectations 5. Herbology - Exceeds Expectations 6. Art -Exceeds Expectations 7. Care of magical Creatures - Acceptable 8. Arithmancy - Acceptable 9. Ancient Runes - Acceptable Graduated 2003 Job History 2003-2005 government sponsored wood carving apprenticeship Vytegorsky District, Vologda Oblast, Russia. 2005-2006 traveling across Russia starting in Belozersk, Vologda Oblast, Russia to Moscow 2006-2011 work and train at Tatianka Woodcarvers in Moscow to learn special softwood carving techniques 2012 move to southern Norway near Durmstrang (Drammen), opened small wood carving shop and studied Scandinavian plate style carving as well as the wand techniques of Mykew Gregorovitch 2012- 2016 Operated Adrianna' Artifacts making muggle decorative items and wizarding items 2017-2018 shut down shop temporarily and traveled Europe to study wand woods and Cores firsthand, locating suppliers and selling small items along the way 2019- returned to Norway reopened shop now with greater wand making interest 2020 - began custom broom making studies,adding broom repair and improvements to services. 2024 - Moved to Hogsmeade to take position in Ollivanders outlet location. Category:Adult Category:Wandkeepers